


肉体凡胎

by sakuraikris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraikris/pseuds/sakuraikris
Summary: Totally 🚗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	肉体凡胎

⚠️雷点：胖玹攻

郑在玹是典型的易胖体质，三十岁之后更是俗话说的喝口凉水都长肉。即便是从二十出头就有意识地健身减脂增肌塑形，但还是无法终止稍微懈怠一下就立马反弹的死循环。

然而正是处于这种体质状态，甚至一部分粉丝总是无微不至关心他外形的情况下，郑在玹依旧我行我素地接了一部震荡了自家粉圈的剧。

演一个底层的失意肥仔。原生家庭父母黄赌毒雨露均沾，难得生他一个漂亮聪明的娃娃也被其家庭拖累而半途而废，作为一直被嘲讽欺凌的"下等人"直到高中毕业。以非正规社员的身份进了黑公司，熬了三四年出来精神崩溃，在大城市里生活存款无几，没学历没经验只好去住最烂的环境做最苦的日结，甚至一度在犯罪边缘徘徊。真的是"下定决心"违法一次，就这一次也被"同伴"坑得顶罪进了监狱，出来继续衣衫褴褛蓬头垢面沦落街头。

任谁都觉得这和曾经的初恋校草·多金王子·温柔贵族——郑在玹一点关系都扯不上，但偏偏在那个出现在黄金时段电视上肥腻腻脏兮兮土到掉渣的大胖子，就是粉丝心目中完美男人代言人的郑在玹。

一时粉丝滤镜碎了一地。但也好在功夫不负有心人，郑在玹敢于突破自我的演绎反响极好，回报率相当高。这一点除了他形象和演技额外给电视剧带来的热度和收视率的水涨船高以外，还有各种网上的热门话题和吹捧他不仅获得国民好评也暗示他即将斩获年末电视剧奖项的通稿。

得益于此，郑在玹也安然过着每天公款吃喝的日子，生怕身上没两百斤肉挂着。

与此同时，刚刚在中国国内结束剧组生涯的董思成，回到他和郑在玹秘密安营扎寨在首尔的爱巢，一打开门看到的就是一大坨白花花的肉均匀地瘫在沙发上的景致。

"……在玹？"董思成张着嘴，呆呆看着窝在深色沙发里显得更加丰满圆润光彩照人的郑在玹，好久才挤出一句，"你是怀孕了吗？"

郑在玹闻言笑嘻嘻，圆滚滚的脸上酒窝深陷，"傻瓜，要怀也是我们昀昀怀才对呀～"

虽然以往总会被郑在玹流蜜的眼和甘醇的声音所俘获，但是今时不同往日，尽管在电视剧和私下的视频里目睹过郑在玹增重后的风采，然而毕竟还是第一次接受真人冲击。董思成看着巨大白皙的郑在玹从沙发上坐起来同他搭腔的时候，还是忍不住转过身去解开衣服。

"昀昀，我也没那么惨不忍睹吧？"郑在玹对董思成有意闪避的目光和举止颇有些哭笑不得，至少他可比杀青前轻了十多斤了，如今也不过相比之前肌肉紧绷的时候，显得更像一头壮实的北极熊罢了。

"没有没有没有。"脱得只余保暖内衣的董思成相比之下则更削瘦了，他无奈地看了一眼郑在玹，"你好好呆着吧，我先去洗个澡。"语毕便旋身闪进了浴室。

郑在玹踩在地板上的声音尤其沉重，"昀昀都说了不要乱扔衣服和包。"他尽管嘴上这么说着，却也尽职尽责地开始整理起董思成一阵忙乱间丢在单人沙发的衣饰。

昀昀不会真是因为自己"发福"了而不想亲近他吧？郑在玹抱着外套，心下陡生疑虑，但是说句实话，凭这张即便胖了一圈也依旧看得出俊美模样的脸，再加上多少减了点而不那么肥硕的身材，也不至于这么嫌弃吧？

而身处浴室里的董思成其实并非是由于嫌弃。

不如说，是情不自禁地起了某种冲动。这种冲动从他在国内翻着剧照，偷空看电视剧，时不时收到郑在玹发来的几张自拍照就开始酝酿，直到他今天一进门，久违地见到真人以后，完全升腾。

他几近不能控制身体里的那股躁动，微凉的水浇得全身湿淋淋的，竟也浇不灭心头的火。他干脆走上迂回路线，扶着墙，一只手顺着水流伸进后面的孔洞。褶皱湿润，但内里却干涩异常。他和郑在玹得有四个多月没见面了，别说亲热，甚至视频都少得很。

但是稀罕的视频也会被郑在玹玩出花样来，短暂的几次睡前的恋人絮语，最后的走向八成都是郑在玹手握着下面，目不转睛地凝视着董思成红着脸打开腿玩弄自己的样子，喘息越来越剧烈，直到激情释放。

董思成联想着当时视频里郑在玹粗壮的手臂撸动自己欲望，一双眼睛如同鹰隼紧盯猎物一般，喘着粗气的模样，抽插在股间的两根手指都不禁加快动作，但还是远远不够，完全不够，他仿佛都能感受到粗大的物事碰触自己臀部的那股炙热。

他低吟着释放出欲望。

反常的洗澡时长终究还是暴露了董思成在浴室里的小动作。他一出门，客厅早已晦暗一片，而晦暗里的巨大光球郑在玹笼罩在他身前，然后慢慢将他纤细的身体纳入怀中。

"昀昀，不乖哦。"一双大手毫不犹豫地解开浴巾，握住他的大腿根，"怎么可以背着丈夫自己享受呢？"

"还不是都怪你……"毕竟在一起许多年了，董思成虽然耳朵也染了一层粉，但却毫不羞涩地双手顺势环上郑在玹的肩颈，让两具身体贴得更近，也好让郑在玹更容易亲昵和吮吻自己的发尾和脖子。

郑在玹怀抱着乖巧柔顺的昀昀，手指也顺势摸到那潮湿的入口。

"果然自己弄过了。"他和董思成抵额相视，对方羞赧的眼神令郑在玹情不自禁，就一下子揽起董思成的双腿直接盘到了他腰上。

面对突如其来的强势，董思成叫了一声，双腿下意识夹紧郑在玹的壮腰。

"昀昀不乖，昀昀需要丈夫的惩罚。"

虽然郑在玹尊重他，从来不会刻意用女性化的称呼叫他，然而相对的总是用丈夫二字来彰显他自己的身份。郑在玹是董思成的丈夫，是可以掌控他的主人，是可以玩弄他的boss，他总是会从郑在玹温柔缠绵的语调里听出不容置疑的强势。

不得不提如今的郑在玹，体型的优势比以往都要大。纵然长期锻炼出来的强壮身材让他随时随地都能享受得到压制董思成的乐趣，然而以往从未像现在这么轻而易举地便将董思成一下子从地面托起；即使对方背不沾墙，只需双手双脚缠着他，也能全身腾空着被自己稳稳地抱着屁股挂在身上。

董思成握着郑在玹粗壮的肩膀，被他抵到墙上亲吻，唇齿互相挑逗和依偎间，偶尔瞥见对方那肉眼可见变得更鼓更软的胸部；董思成一边喘息着忍受郑在玹舔吻他的耳朵，一边好动的手忍不住戳上了他的大白胸，好有弹性的样子……不设防被郑在玹舌尖刺进他耳孔里的时候，他不禁发出来的娇声尖叫里不由得流露出心里话。

"好软？"郑在玹终于留心到董思成一直在他身上游走的手，轻笑了一声，"是这里软，还是那里软？"

彼时董思成的手已经溜到了他脂肉层堆的白肚子上，就在几个月前那里还是垒块分明严阵以待的坚实白巧克力腹肌。他闻言抬起亮晶晶的眼和忍俊不禁的唇，企图逗弄郑在玹郑在玹，"我们在玹哪里都好软的样子啊～～好好摸～～"

"嗯……"郑在玹挺了一下身子，刻意用鼓鼓囊囊的裤子挨近他的臀部，"那这里呢？"

"这里你觉得软吗？想不想摸？"

董思成被隔着薄薄睡裤也炙热坚硬的东西紧紧贴着，方才在浴室里一泻千里而蛰伏在草丛里的性器也一并抬起头来。

"昀昀是不是不满足之前一直视频？"郑在玹就着姿势摇了摇他，也顺势让自己鼓胀起来的东西悄悄探进对方的圆润丘壑间。

"不满足，一点都不满足……"说到痛处，在郑在玹面前一贯诚实坦然的董思成，此时此刻整个人都漾着欲求不满的情绪，"在玹什么样子我都喜欢，看剧的时候就在想真的好想被这个样子的在玹抱一次——啊！"

是郑在玹拍了一记他的屁股，丰满的臀肉在厚实手心和粗大手指里滚了几滚，又被狠捏了一通。

"我也一直在想昀昀……"郑在玹咬上董思成丰厚的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻磨着细腻的唇瓣。

"我也是，好想在玹……"

丝丝爱语被缝合进两个人的唇间，唇舌交缠许久，董思成就像个贪吃又黏人的大号娃娃一般，两条又长又细的腿牢牢锁住郑在玹壮硕的腰，双手还情不自禁地在对方宽厚的背上蜿蜒。

"昀昀，下来。"

情到浓时，郑在玹一时隐忍的语气里都满溢着难耐的渴望。他督促着早已软了骨肉的董思成从他身上离开，随后放在对方腰挎上的手轻轻一扭，便让董思成的背后朝向了自己。

多年来的相处令董思成再明白不过对方的意思，背后式嘛。他就着姿势主动挺胸塌腰，浑圆的屁股直接送到了郑在玹的下腹处。彼时，郑在玹从侧面攻击过来，舌尖欺在他锁骨上打转，手也不安分地从背后包抄去揉搓他的乳头。全身都被攻城掠池的董思成只知道哼哼着双手倚墙延颈呻吟，郑在玹由此情欲更浓，饶是一向温柔脾气缓慢前戏的他，也急火火地扯掉裤子，露出那根被刺激得早已胀得不行的性器。

听到身后窸窸窣窣的声响，董思成有意将双腿叉得更大，好让郑在玹那根东西老马识途一般兵临城下。郑在玹单手握住他的腰，另一手掰开一半臀瓣，嫣红的小穴仿佛知道自己正在被观看一般，不停地一张一合。

"昀昀真体贴，都替我准备好了。"他凑上前去亲董思成的嘴。

"嗯……所以你还不赶紧的……"董思成在吮吻间发出最后通牒，而郑在玹在听到了这声哨响后，毫不犹豫地就扶着欲望没进一半，并如愿听见董思成在硬物进入时自喉咙里发出来的一记满足的闷哼。

郑在玹双手握住董思成纤细的腰，就着捅入一半的姿势慢慢抽插。几个月不见，好长时间都只惯用几根指头的穴洞，久违地和真枪实棒碰了面还是需要适应的。郑在玹一边在董思成漂亮的腰眼里摩挲，一边缓缓动着腰有意让自己的粗壮肉具和紧致的肠肉磨合。等到感觉着甬道显然顺畅了一些，才终于解开压抑着自己欲望的那根神经，按着董思成的腰臀直捅到底，索性放开自我，挺身起落，大开大合地抽送起来。

董思成被这突如其来的风浪激得稳不住脚，被他撞得整个人摇摇晃晃不说，手背还不禁擦着嘴唇试图挡住呜咽。郑在玹喘着粗气，来回地摆动着腰在董思成穴内进出。每一回都顶得尤其深，像是要把他长达数月的空虚都填满，塞得密不透风。时而又打着圈子直攻那敏感的一点研磨，时而又在挤进最深处的同时小幅度的挺动。董思成最受不了他这一套花样迭出的招式，颤抖的双腿几近要站立不住，连带着臀间肉穴也不由自主地一收一缩。这就更加鼓励了郑在玹全力以赴，胯下虎虎生风，冲击着脆弱又贪婪的肉洞。

"不、不行了……我、啊、在玹……"

他被郑在玹从背后扯住双臂，被操干得直打颤的腿难忍地形成内八；然而又湿又热的小穴却还紧紧咬着对方的肉具，甬道被撑得严严实实。不仅身前随着动作的起伏摇晃着流下丰沛的汁水，身后臀间，在浴室里浸润肠道的润滑剂更是随着猛烈的冲击，像涌出的细浪一样绕着穴口形成一圈白沫。郑在玹越动越快，性器前端好似钉在那一点似的飞快地来回猛顶；更因为体重优势，导致他穿刺的力道显然要比从前更重更深得多，让不甚熟悉这种猛势的董思成，只能旁若无依地在这巨大的快感里陷落。

等到尖叫着释放出自己的时候，双腿打颤的董思成才终于被郑在玹重新面对面抱在怀里，温柔地亲吻着。郑在玹一向是明知自己力气大却依然行之若素的类型，甚至对董思成也不会手软。当然对董思成的粗暴里比起对他人更故意带了些欺负人的坏心思，是一种略带嗜虐感的独占欲。这一点还是后来董思成在床上慢慢琢磨过味儿来的，对方用在狠狠捅进自己身体里的力道，整具身体紧紧压住他、抱住他的蛮力，其实早在日常相处间便有雏形。

郑在玹用力捏住自己的下巴，扯住自己的耳朵，拍打他的膝盖……如此种种，都让董思成明白自己从来都是在一点一滴地被注入这种粗暴的爱，直到习以为常，欣然接受。高潮过后的朦胧间，他仿佛感觉到自己由上至下从里到外地被啃食了一遍，并且这还是具有时效性的，每当他身体对郑在玹的掌控变得陌生的时候，对方总会重重地、身体力行地将这种记忆再一次灌满他全身。

此刻，还沉浸在高潮余温里神智不甚清醒的董思成，被一条毛茸茸圆滚滚的白金猎犬一边舔着脖子，一边被抬起一条腿，闷哼一声，再次被郑在玹提枪闯了进来。单脚站立着操了一会儿，干脆被抱起来抽插。这种姿势对于现在的郑在玹一点儿也不困难，再加上后者本来就是越兴奋越有力气，因此一时半会儿他都维持着这个姿势被钉在郑在玹身上。

"嗯……"董思成被对方顶在半空中大起大落地操干，嘴里只剩下软绵绵的呻吟。郑在玹滚烫的气息由里到外地发散，且不论流淌在四肢百骸里的快感，甚至全身的肌肤上都蒸腾着一股情欲的热气，熏得董思成只得沉溺于此，无法自拔。他双手揽着郑在玹结实的肩膀，迷蒙的视线里对方汗湿而略有些卷曲的头发，发出沉重喘息的嘴唇，因为用力而露出青筋的脖颈，以及无论如何游离眼神都无法忽视的那双一直凝视着自己的眼睛，黝黑的瞳仁里满是侵略性的进攻与掠取。然而不可否认的是，相比从很久以前刚在一起时的羞耻与回避，如今的董思成，最爱的就是从郑在玹的眼眸里，只看得到他自己的存在。

"在玹……在玹……"他更用力地去抱紧他，像是也想要把对方也揉进自己的身体里去。

听到董思成窝在自己耳际不断对自己名字的呼唤，郑在玹绽开笑容，忍不住放缓动作，用侧脸蹭了蹭他毛绒绒的头发。随后又乘着这个慢悠悠的节奏，抱着他徐徐移到不远处的单人沙发旁，下一秒却猛地将董思成摔落，塞进沙发里，紧接着捞起两条长腿，压住对方开始了最后的冲刺。

董思成在犹如狂风暴雨般的进击中发出断断续续的哭叫，郑在玹只感觉得到此刻全身的血液都在沸腾，他拼命前后耸动着腰，每次都深深地挺进到底，就像一只勤劳的工蜂一般，卖力汲取着沁人心脾的花蜜。他白皙的肌肤泛起一片通红，厚厚的脂肪层也难以抹消隆起肌肉的形状，大颗大颗的汗水随着猛烈的动作甩在身下人的脸上以及身上，有的甚至还落在了董思成的嘴唇上。董思成感觉到汗水咸咸味道的同时，也如同被注入一针爱欲的催化剂一般，呻吟着将腰臀抬得更高。

湿漉漉红润润的穴口仿佛被撑到极致，然而每一次挺入却总能感受到内壁穴肉争相挤压过来的挽留。郑在玹一双大手紧握着董思成结实而柔韧的大腿，凶猛的冲撞间将之压得更低更开，两颗饱满的囊袋随着律动砸在对方柔软的臀肉上，晕开一片嫣红。临近最后关头，郑在玹整具身体都压在董思成身上，下身摇晃的幅度小却节奏飞快。在董思成尖细而粘腻的高声呻吟里，郑在玹直插到底，闷哼一声，正准备拔出来的同时，只见董思成像是早有预料般双手紧紧锁住郑在玹的肩背，炙热的体液浇灌进了他体内深处。

房间里只余沉重的呼吸声缠绵萦绕。

"我这样子……是不是还挺喜欢的？"片刻，郑在玹从董思成颈窝里发出一阵低低的笑声。

沉浸在干高潮里的董思成久久回过神，抬起虚弱的手作势狠狠撸了一把郑在玹的头发。

"一个月减不回去，今天就是最后一次。"

他毫无感情地回应道。


End file.
